The present invention relates to a vise, and more particularly to a vise that can be easily operated to enable both fine adjustment and quick movement of an adjustable jaw related to a fixed jaw.
There are various kinds of vises available in the markets. However, most of these currently available vises have an adjustable jaw that could only be finely adjusted in position related to a fixed jaw in a very slow manner. Only a very small part of the conventional vises are designed to have an adjustable jaw that can be finely adjusted and quickly moved relative to the fixed jaw, but they all have very complicate structure to be manufactured at high cost, and are not convenient for use.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a vise that can be easily operated to achieve both quick movement and fine adjustment of the adjustable jaw relative the fixed jaw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vise that has simple structure to enable manufacture thereof at reduced cost.